


Fangs and Love

by CatchingBandoms



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, I'm Sorry, M/M, Peterick, Post-Hiatus, Srar era, This is trash, Trohley - Freeform, Vampires, i'll add tags as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:56:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7164455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatchingBandoms/pseuds/CatchingBandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn't how Patrick imagined coming back from the hiatus.</p>
<p>Pete is a Vampire, surprise surprise</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea a while ago and finally decided to write it!!
> 
> Also sorry I haven't updated my other fic, I've had exams and stuff :( I'll update that as soon as I can :)

This isn't how Patrick imagined coming back from the hiatus. Fall Out Boy had only been touring for a few months and there was already a major argument within the band. They had just finished their last show on the Save Rock and Roll tour and were sitting in their dressing room. Patrick sat on a worn black couch at the back of the room, hugging his legs close to his chest.

"WHAT THE FUCK PETE? YOU DECIDE THAT _NOW_ IS A GOOD TIME TO TELL US THAT YOU'RE A VAMPIRE?" Joe was pacing around Pete, studying him. Vampire's have been roaming around for a few years now, which has become a major issue. Vampires seem to be attracted to them, at almost every show their have been vampires, watching their every move, even following them to their tour bus. The vampires didn't hurt anyone though (thank god), just studied them.

"Pete you could've told us earlier! How long have you been a vampire for?" Andy was trying to be calmer than Joe who was still pacing around Pete.

"Look I'm sorry I was just worried! I didn't want to fuck the tour up or anything. I've only been a vampire for a couple of days so my bloodlust hasn't kicked in yet it'll be fine I can control it!" Pete looked really pissed despite sounding calm. Patrick hadn't said a word the entire time. One, because his throat was so dry from singing for hours and two, he hated when they argued. As much as he loved Pete and wanted to support him and back him up, he felt like he always made it worse so he just tends to stay out of it now.

Joe had stopped pacing around Pete and was now standing next to Andy with his arms folded. He looked like he was about to murder Pete.

"Hey Joe how about you and I go and find some water bottles? There seem to be none in here." Andy patted Joe's shoulder and motioned for him to follow. Joe huffed and followed Andy out the door, pulling it shut behind him.Pete felt weird. His head was suddenly pounding, a dark voice creeping it's way into his mind. A sweet smell wafted into his nose, it smelled so _good._ The pounding in Petes head got worse. He walked to the vanity at the back of the room and leaned on it. The dark voice was getting louder, it was saying things Pete wished he'd never heard.

" _You know what that smell is Pete? It's blood. Do you know who's blood it is? It's Patrick's. It smells so good doesn't it? You know you want to drink it, so do it!"_

"No SHUT UP! I w-won't do th-that." Pete was shaking, he was scared. Was this his bloodlust? He had to control himself. He had to get out, no, he had to get Patrick out.

Patrick had zoned himself out the whole time. When he heard Pete say 'no SHUT UP' he looked up and saw Pete shaking. "Pete are you okay?"

Pete looked at his reflection in the mirror, he almost screamed at what he saw. His eyes were glowing red and he had two white fangs peeking out from under his lips. "Patrick get the fuck out."

"Pete what's wrong?" Patrick was worried now.

The voice in Pete's head had taken over, all he could think about was how nice Patrick's blood would taste.  _'Would it taste as sweet as it smells?'_

Patrick was about to walk over to Pete to see if he was okay but before he could even register what was happening, Pete had him pinned up against the back wall, hands held above his head so he couldn't break free.

"PETE WHAT THE HELL LET ME GO! YOU'RE HURTING ME! PLEASE STOP!" No matter how much Patrick pleaded, Pete wouldn't let go. His grip around Patrick's hands grew tighter.

Pete snickered. "Oh Pattycakes, you're so adorable when you plead." Pete stroked his free hand across Patrick's cheek and tilted his head to the side so he had a clear view of Patrick's pale neck.

"Pete I think this is your bloodlust talking. You need to snap out of it! Control it!" Patrick was shaking and he swore he could feel his hands go numb from Pete's tight grip.

"Ding ding ding that is correct! This is the bloodlust talking and I am oh so thirsty. Your blood smells so good. I wonder if it'll taste the same? Only one way to find out right?" Pete smiled an evil smile, baring his white fangs.

That smile made Patrick's blood run cold. "PETE NO STOP PLEASE" Patrick was about to yell for help but was cut short. He felt Pete's two fangs pierce his neck. His vision became blurry and he felt like his neck was on fire.

Pete loved the taste of Patrick's blood, sweet like a ripe strawberry with a hint of a metallic taste. The real Pete could hear Patrick whimpering and tried to fight back. That was his best friend that he was drinking out of! He would never forgive himself for this.

"P-Pete please s-stop" Patrick felt completely and utterly weak, darkness began to surround his vision. The pain in his neck was like nothing he has ever felt before. His legs finally gave way. Patrick collapsed onto the ground, blood trickling down the side of his neck and onto the sickly green coloured carpet.

The real Pete gained control and stumbled backwards, almost falling onto the couch. He rubbed his eyes and used the back of his sleeve to wipe Patrick's blood off his mouth and fangs. "Fuck fuck fuck." He muttered to himself. Pete felt so sick, he just drank his friend's _blood_. He couldn't move, he was frozen in shock.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Andy and Joe had found 4 water bottles and were walking back to their dressing room, holding 2 each.

"Hey Joe you shouldn't be so hard on Pete being a vampire. It's not his fault. And besides, he said he could control his bloodlust!" Andy tried to say that quietly, he didn't want anyone hearing what he had just said, especially journalists. Journalists were all around this place.

"I know man, I just don't understand why he didn't tell us as soon as it happened." Joe was about to open the door to their dressing room when Andy stopped him.

Andy put his head against the door. "It's awfully quiet in there."

"Don't worry man they've probably just fallen asleep or something." Joe opened the door and almost screamed at what he saw. "PETE WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?"

Andy couldn't see what was happening so he pushed past Joe. When he looked at the back of the room he dropped the water bottles in his arms and clapped his hands over his mouth. Pete was sitting on the arm of the couch shaking like mad. Patrick was lying on the ground unconscious. Two red lines raced down his neck from two round puncture marks and, oh god, he looked oh so  _pale._


	2. Author Note -not new chapter sorry

Hi I'm so so so so sooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in like 50 years :/ I just haven't been in the best place, I've been really preoccupied and so busy with school and things! I have started writing the new chapter (and a new chapter for Gay Hell too) so please bare with me while I write and sort of, kinda edit xD I am going to try and get a new chapter up soon! Thanks to everyone who has stuck with me, left kudos, comments, subscribed and bookmarked my works it is very much appreciated <3 I'll see you all soon :) -Ash

P.S -part of the reason I haven't written a lot is because I SAW MELANIE MARTINEZ A LITTLE OVER 10 DAYS AGO AND I AM NOT OKAY SHE LOOKED AT MY FRIENDS AND I MULTIPLE TIMES AAAAAAAAAH

Okay anyway see you all soon :D

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/feedback are always welcome!! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
